


Midnight

by oasisgoode



Category: Rupaul’s drag race
Genre: Angst, Brunette crystal, F/F, Ginger gigi, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian AU, Panic Attacks, Violence, attempt of murder, crygi, death (but not really), gays being badass, happy ending!, i need to stop watching thriller and true crime movies, tw blood, tw knives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oasisgoode/pseuds/oasisgoode
Summary: Every night Gigi has the same nightmare, until it actually becomes a reality and Crystal is there to save her.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wrote this a while ago and got really proud of it, so hope you like it
> 
> PLEASE read the tags, there are a lot of topics here (violence, blood, attempt of murder....) that might be triggering, so be careful 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Once again, Gigi had the same dream as always. She woke up breathing heavily, layers of sweat on her forehead and down her back, her ginger hair all over her face. She felt cold and couldn’t stop shaking. She stood up to grab a glass of water, bringing her goosebumps as her bare feet touched the cold floor

_Midnight. Gigi was on her bed watching a silly reality show on the tv like she always did when she’s bored on saturday nights. She could go out with her friends but since college was exhausting her, she just wanted to rest whenever she had time to do it._

_The ginger heard a noise coming from the window but it stopped after a few seconds, so she decided to ignore it. It could be a bird._

_Until she heard the noise again, like someone was trying to open the window._

_“Nicky?” she asked, but no one answered. Nicky was the only one who had the extra key of Gigi’s apartment, the woman practically lived there._

_It definitely wasn’t Nicky. In fear, shestood up, grabbed her phone and locked herself in the bathroom. She hid herself in the bathtub, hoping no one would see her there if they had broke into her house. She heard footsteps and could see their shadow from the opening under the door. She gasped and quickly put her hand over her mouth and nose, trying to stop the heavy breathing noises and cursing, she literally turned herself in for the unknown person._

_The door handle started moving and she felt tears starting to run down her face. She held her breath and grabbed the broom she left there after cleaning the house, it wasn’t too much but at least she could defend herself. She called 911 just to make sure but stood quiet, they’d hear if something happened to her._

_She expected that no one could see her from her spot in the bathtub but it felt like they already knew she was there. The door opened slowly, the sound sending shivers down her body. That‘s it, she was fucked._

_“T-The police is coming” she tried to sound tough but her voice left her mouth as a nervous whisper “I’m going to.... I’m going to scream”_

_With her eyes closed, she heard the noice of something heavy falling on the floor. It was loud and she quickly opened her eyes, seeing a hammer over a crackled tile on the floor. She looked up, observing the man standing there. He was tall and strong and wasn’t wearing anything to cover his face but dressed all in black._

_He gave a step closer to her and Gigi screamed, hitting him with the broom as hard as she could. Trying to fight a killer with a broom must’ve sounded at least pathetic but that’s what she could do. Her brain wasn’t working well, she was too nervous. Managing to grab the broom before Gigi could hit him again, he pulled the object out of her hands and threw it on the floor._

_The ginger tried to push him and run but he grabbed her by the arm and punched her cheek. She felt dizzy and fell on the bathtub, the back of her head hitting on the edge. She hissed in pain and tried to do something, but he acted faster and pulled a knife from his pocket. Her scream turned into a groan of pain as she felt the metallic object piercing her skin twice. First one next to her left shoulder and then other one deep on her stomach. She couldn’t move, her whole body hurt and she was loosing a lot of blood too quickly._

_He left her there, begging for her life and bleeding to death. Until her brain started to slow down faster and she closed her eyes. The pain was gone._

Gigi has no idea how she walked into the kitchen, her whole body felt weak. She was tired of having the same nightmare every night and she was tired of having panic attacks after them. It was exhausting and bad for her health, both physically and mentally. 

But she tried everything to stop them and nothing worked. She tried sleeping pills, teas, a playlist with nature sounds, meditation, getting high, more sleeping pills, watching cute cat videos before going to bed.  Nothing worked. 

Sometimes she thought it was like a prediction or a warning about how she was going to die but she tried not to think about it. But it was a possibility and it really scared her. Every night the nightmare had a different ending, well, a different death. In her dream, she already tried to hide in the bathroom, under the bed, in her car, tried to fight back.... she always ended up dead. 

There was no choice. If it happened in real life, she’d die anyway. 

***

Saturday night. She was tired, her friends insisted to take her to the mall, claiming that she always spends a lot of time alone in her apartment. It was true, even if Gigi’d never admit it. She took a showerand hurried herself into the blankets, an empty ice cream pot left on her nightstand. The air was warm, summer allowed her to sleep wearing a silk nightie, but she liked to be covered by her blanked anyway. 

The tv was on, a random movie taking control of the screen. Gigi wasn’t paying attention to it, her favorite makeup artist’s instagram feed seemed more interesting. Besides the voices coming from the tv, a huge peaceful feeling took over the house and Gigi appreciated it. Until her concentration on her phone got ruined, someone knocked on the door. 

She groaned and glanced at the clock. 11:40pm, who would be knocking at her door this late? She decided to ignore it, glad that the lights were already off and no one could see she was home. However, the person on her door seemed very persistent and impatient. A few minutes later, they stopped and Gigi let out a sigh of relief, her bed was really comfortable and she didn’t want to leave it to open the door for a random person. 

Her eyelids were already heavy from scrolling instagram the previous hours, so she turned it off and closed her eyes. Feeling the comfort from her pillow, she drifted off to sleep quickly. 

She woke up with the sound of her bedroom door opening. Still not completely awake, she didn’t understand why it opened. It was probably just the wind, right? Soon she closed her eyelids again, only opening them when she felt goosebumps all over her body. Then she finally looked up, her eyes finding a tall figure standing next to her bed. Too close to her. 

Suddenly all the tiredness she felt was gone and she started screaming. Using her hands, she tried to crawl her body far from them and found her lamp, turning it on just to make sure she wasn’t overreacting or screaming to a shadow coming from her pile of clothes on her chair. When the lights took over the place, she knew she definitely wasn’t overreacting. She saw it. She saw  _him_ . 

He looked exactly like the man from her nightmares. He was wearing black clothes and had a really short haircut, almost bald. Very recognizable. 

He didn’t move, he just stood there looking directly at her with his very bright green eyes that really scared her. 

“GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! HELP” she screamed and threw the first object she saw on his direction before standing up to run. It was useless, the man grabbed one of her arms, making her fall on the bedagain. He sat on top of her tights and wrapped her hands around her neck. She tried to kick and punch him but it was useless, he was strong and heavy 

In her nightmares, she had “died” in many ways, but strangling was a new one. Because of it, she didn’t know what to do. She didn’t have a solution to her problem and she couldn’t think straight since the grip on her neck was getting tighter and tighter. 

Tearing up and gasping for air, she managed to raise her arm into the man’s face and pressed her nails there, trying to get rid of him. It only worked when she did it next to his eye, making the man hiss. As he was distracted, Gigi took the opportunity to push him as strong as she could and ran. 

She dropped objects on the floor with her hands while she was running to make obstacles to her killer. She didn’t care her house would be ruined. She didn’t care she was now running on the streets barefoot. She didn’t care about how breathing was much harder now. She only ran. 

“HELP! HELP!” Her throat pained but she was screaming her lungs out. She could see the man a few meters behind her and she started to run faster, if it was even possible. She got into an unfamiliar neighborhood and had no idea where to run. The man hurried up and was much closer now “PLEASE”

She found the nearest house and started slamming at the door, begging for help. When nobody opened, she knew she was fucked. She has nowhere else to go but she wasn’t going to give up, she couldn’t. She tried to run again but felt arms pushing her to the floor, making her hiss in pain as the asphalt scraped her skin. He held her arms strongly and sat on top of her again. Gigi never stopped screaming and kicking him and it was really annoying to the killer. He punched her face to make her stop and wrapped his hands tightly at her neck again. It was much stronger than before and all she could do was gasp for air. She felt her body weakening, the lack of oxygen blurring her thoughts. And that’s when it hits her, the last thing she was going to see before dying was that scary pair of bright green eyes. She closed her eyes, there was nothing else she could do. 

“HEY!”

Gigi opened her eyes slowly as she didn’t feel the weight of his body anymore. The grip on her neck was gone too, but it still hurt a lot and she had to cough and gasp for air desperately 

“Oh my god, are you okay?” 

Gigi looked up without moving a muscle, she didn’t have the strength to do it. Her vision was blurry and she had to blink to see the woman next to her. She had a frying pan on her hand and a concerned look on her face. Gigi wasn’t thinking straight yet until she saw the man again on the floor, with his hands on his head, trying to stand up, and then she connected the dots. The unknown woman saved her life

With a frying pan

“Go inside, now!” the woman hit the man’s back, stopping him to do whatever he was doing. Gigi had no idea how her body got back to work but she stood up and got inside the woman’s house. She kneeled on the floor as her legs gave out, her throat was hurting like hell. She couldn’t stop the tears from cascading her face, the sobs hurt her chest intensely and she had her own hands around her neck, trying to ease the pain. Her nails scratched her already sensitive skin, creating new red marks and also making it worse for her. 

“Crystal? Jaida’s here!” an unfamiliar voice shouted from one of the houses 

_Crystal_? 

“Thank you” the brunette woman shouted back, getting inside the house right after. She came closer to Gigi and instantly the ginger moved back, still frightened “Look at me, you’re okay now. I’ll help you”

Gigi wasn’t in the condition to answer and Crystal clearly noticed it. Still kneeled on the floor, Gigi used one of her hands for support and kept the other one against her chest. The pain was unbearable, like her lungs were about to rip her chest off. She‘s already had many panic attacks throughout her life but this one was the strongest one of all. She felt like she was going to die, again. 

“Shit, you’re-“ the woman said, noticing she had to do something now or everything could get even worse. She stood up and ran into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water “Here, drink it please”

Even with her vision blurry from the tears, Gigi could see what the woman was giving to her but she couldn’t drink it now. She had a knot on her stomach and throat, it was impossible to do it. She shook her head saying no and kept trying to normalize her breathing. 

The other woman had no idea what to do, she was afraid to scare her even more than she already was but she also wanted to help. She had to. 

“Breath with me, okay?” She whispered, as like her voice could scare the ginger next to her. She started inhaling and exhaling carefully and the woman followed her movements. After some minutes, it seemed to work but she wasn’t calm yet. Slowly, Crystal sat in front of her and carefully moved her hand towards the ginger’s direction. “Hey, give me your hand” 

The ginger looked up at her. At the same time she didn’t want to be touched, she knew she needed help so she slowly gave her shaky hand to her. The woman’s touch was light and warm and she kept rubbing soft circles on Gigi’s hand with her thumb

“Wait, I know you.... Gigi?” the woman furrowed her brows in confusion, it definitely was Gigi “I’m Crystal from college, remember?”

Gigi tried to focus her attention on Crystal’s calm voice and on the soft circles she’s doing on her hands. Gigi nodded, letting out a huge breath she didn’t even know she was holding. She remembered her, the were paired together to do a couple assignments for college. But they never got close due the lack of things in common and Gigi’s introverted personality. Besides that, they had a different group of friends. 

“So do you trust me?” Crystal asked carefully but Gigi never answered. She understood her reasons for doing it, she’d been through a lot “It’s okay, you’re safe now. My friend Jaida works for the police, she’s going to help you”

Crystal observed Gigi for a while. They never talked much in college, only about studies and assignments in general. Somehow, Crystal admired her and wished they could be closer, she seemed fun to be around. Also she looked like a real goddess and didn’t have a single flaw. And seeing her like this - eyes and face swollen and wet from crying, body shaking, neck completely bruised, skinned legs and no glow in her eyes - made Crystal’s heart ache. 

Gigi’s breathing was slowly getting back to normal but she felt like her whole body was burning inside. She jumped and gasped as she heard someone knocking on the door. 

No no no, there’s no way it was happening again 

“Crystal? It’s me, open the door!” Crystal quickly recognized her friend’s voice and squeezed Gigi’s hand, in a way to tell her everything was okay

“It’s my friend Jaida, remember? The one I told you” 

“Jackie told me she’s here with you, where’s she?” Jaida practically ran into the house, looking for Gigi. Crystal pointed at her, still on her spot on the floor with her face buried on her knees “I know you’ve been through a really complicated situation but we need to take you to the police station to ask you some questions and take care of you, is that okay?” Jaida asked calmly but Gigi only nodded 

“Where’s he?” The ginger asked, she struggled to get the words out of her throat, the effects of the panic attack blocked all of her senses. 

“Hm” Jaida looked at Gigi and back at Crystal “Let’s take care of you first and we’ll tell everything to you, okay?” Gigi clearly didn’t like Jaida’s answer, she knew that it only could mean something bad 

“Do you want to call someone to go with you? Like your parents or a friend?” 

“No” Gigi shook her head, her voice shaky “I don’t want to tell them yet”

“It’s okay, I’ll be with you during the whole process and Crystal can go too, right?”

“Yeah, I can do it, Gigi” Crystal gave Gigi’s hand a reassuring squeeze. She also noticed how the woman must’ve been feeling cold from only wearing a nightie, so she let her hand go for a while just to give her one of her jackets “You’re shivering, put this on” Gigi lifted the corners of her mouth lightly in a thankful move and put the jacket on, it was large and almost looked like a dress to her 

“Can we...?” Gigi asked whispering, pointing her index finger to Crystal’s hand. Crystal got the message and tangled their fingers together again. Gigi was glad to have her right now, she needed someone to support her and to respect her limits, Crystal did both of them successfully “Thanks”

***

While Gigi was talking to one of the officers in the police station, Jaida told Crystal that she tried to catch him but when she got there, he had already run away. She tried to follow him, but he was already gone. She called some of her best colleagues to try to find him. However, explain that to Gigi was way easier than they expected, the ginger already knew he ran away, it was obvious. 

“You can’t go back home right now, we’re still looking for evidences and it can be dangerous. Do you have a place to stay?” Jaida asked while driving the police patrol car when Gigi could finally leave 

“I don’t know, what if he’s a stalker and knows where my parents and friends live?” Gigi replied, feeling her breath getting caught at her throat as she imagined the possibility 

“You can stay at my place” Crystal said from the back seat 

“Not a good idea, he knows where you live. Maybe it’s better if both of you booked a hotel until we find him” Jaida glanced at Crystal through the rear view mirror “We’ll stop by Crystal’s place to grab some clothes for you two, okay?”

Both of the woman nodded and soon they were back at Crystal’s place. Jaida walked in first to make sure everything was fine while Gigi waited inside the car. Crystal pulled out a suitcase and filled it with a lot of clothes and some things that they might need. They locked the house and Jaida drove them to a hotel she knew it was safe. 

“I have to go but two of my best officers are coming to make sure everything will be fine. They’ll stay outside all night to make sure you’re protected” Jaida said when they were already inside the small but comfortable hotel room “If you need anything, call them or me, okay?”

“Thank you for everything, Jai” Crystal stood up and hugged Jaida before she left 

“Stay safe, I promise we’ll do our best to help you”

As Jaida closed the door, Crystal glanced at Gigi, who’s on the bed and totally zoned out. She was still wearing the same nightie and jacket. The doctors cleaned her skinned legs but she still had mud on some parts of her body.

“Maybe a shower will make you feel better, what do you think?” Crystal asked, choosing the words carefully 

“I think so.... but I don’t wanna be alone, please” Gigi replied looking down and playing with the fabric of the jacket 

“I can sit in there with you, I won’t look” 

“Please” Gigi repeated before walking into the bathroom first so she could get undressed. 

The warm water from the shower felt amazing on her weak body. When Crystal heard the noise of the water, she walked in and sat on the toilet, using her phone to distract herself while she waited. She was feeling uncomfortable with the situation and had the idea of putting music on.

Gigi smiled a little when ‘I want it that way’ by Backstreet Boys started playing. It’s probably the first time she smiled in the past hours. Crystal was doing her best to distract Gigi and make her feel better. And she was really good at doing it, even if she didn’t know her that well.

Gigi felt safe with her 

***

Already showered and wearing one of Crystal’s oversized t-shirts, Gigi was sitting on the bed. The brunette also took a shower after Gigi and she waited for her sat in the toiled just like Crystal did to her. She really didn’t want to be alone now 

“Now let me take care of you” Crystal moved herself to be behind the ginger. She took the towel off Gigi’s head carefully and started to brush her tangled hair. Gigi enjoyed the feeling, Crystal was being so soft to her “How are you feeling?”

“A little better, I guess? Still scared? Both? I don’t know” 

When Crystal finished brushing Gigi’s hair, the stood up to find a first aid box. She picked an antiseptic wipe and put an alcohol solution on it.

“It might sting a little” Crystal said before bringing the wipe to Gigi’s knees, she hissed a little when it touched her hurt skin. Crystal tried to do it as fast as she could, Gigi was so precious that even a small thing like that made Crystal want to protect her at all costs. She also applied bandages on the ginger’s skinned legs “Done, Ms Goode”

“Thank you, Crys” Gigi smiled a little and brunette looked at her phone, noticing it was almost 5am and they hadn’t slept at all

“Are you tired? We should sleep a little”

“Can you hold me? You know, scared” Gigi asked shyly, looking down and back at Crystal

“Come here” Crystal watched as Gigi laid down almost curled in a ball. Before laying down too, Crystal came closer and kissed the top of Gigi’s head “Sleep well, Gigi”

“Thank you so much for everything” Crystal came closer and wrapped her arms around Gigi’s waist, spooning her “Goodnight”

And this was the first time she didn’t have a nightmare. She felt safe around Crystal’s arms.

***

A few hours later, Gigi woke up felling a little better as she didn’t have the dream that have been haunting her for years. She got up off the bed and walked into the bathroom. Crystal was still asleep, laid on her stomach and with one of her legs falling off of the bed. Gigi glanced at her reflection through the mirror, noticing how destroyed she looked. She ran her fingers slowly around the bruises on her neck, closing her eyes as memories of last night hit her like a train.

“Are you okay?” Gigi jumped as she heard Crystal’s voice behind her “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you”

“Honestly I’ll be okay when I’m sure I’m never going to see him again” 

“I’m really sorry it happened to you” Crystal said putting a hand on Gigi’s shoulder. Gigi deserved to be happy “Are you hungry? I brought some snacks if you want to. But I really have to pee now, can you grab the snacks from my suitcase?”

“Okay” Gigi walked towards the suitcase as Crystal locked herself in the bathroom. The suitcase was heavier than she expected and Gigi found out why as she opened it. The ginger couldn’t help but to giggle a little when she saw a lot of Crystal’s stuff... and the frying pan there “Did you really bring the frying pan?”

“A lady has to be protected, it’s pretty useful”

***

The rest of the day was basically talking to good officers like Jaida and also to some really dumb ones like the guy who asked her if she really tried to run. Besides that, they ordered pizza and talked to each other. Crystal found out that Gigi was actually even more interesting than she’d expected. 

Gigi’s doctor recommended some pills that made her feel really sleepy. It was almost midnight and she was sleeping next to Crystal, when the brunette started to feel some weird movements and heard Gigi’s heavy breathing 

“Stop..... please....no” She mumbled while moving her arms and almost hitting Crystal. She noticed the woman next to her was having those nightmares again. Gigi told Crystal about those nightmares before, which concerned the brunette a lot. 

“Gigi” Crystal whispered at her, slightly shaking her shoulders and tights to wake the woman up “Gigi, wake up”

“Crystal!” the woman gasped, finally waking up. With tears pooling in her eyes, she hugged Crystal in a way she wasn’t expecting. She heard one of Gigi’s sobs from her spot on Crystal’s shoulder “I-I’m so scared” 

“I’ve got you, you’re safe, I won’t leave you” Crystal kept whispering soft things into Gigi’s ear until the woman calmed down and fell asleep again, Crystal didn’t mind how the ginger wrapped her legs and arms around her.

***

The following night, Gigi’s nightmares got even worse. 

It was much more realistic than the last one. While she was sleeping, she could practically feel her almost-killer’s hands around her neck, getting tighter and tighter. Before she couldn’t feel the air in her lungs anymore, she started screaming.

Crystal, who was already trying to wake the girl up, got terrified by her scream. She almost felt like they’re both stuck in that situation once again. She needed to wake Gigi up. But it was hard, the ginger haired girl wouldn’t stop moving and she already hit Crystal (hard) at least twice, maybe she thought that she was the killer. 

It only worked when Crystal ran into the bathroom and filled a glass of cold water and threw it at Gigi’s face. The woman woke up with a huge gasp and glanced at Crystal with wide terrified eyes.

“I can’t do this anymore, Crys” 

“It’s going to be okay, I promise. Until then, I’ll protect you”

***

Gigi and Crystal have been in the hotel for four days. The day before, Gigi finally called her parents and friends to tell them why she’d been gone for days. It was tense but she told them she was fine and didn’t want any visits to protect them until things were over. 

Sometimes Crystal spent time talking to the four officers who were there to protect them. Crystal found out they’re actually pretty nice. They took turns: Daya and Daegen on one day and Tiffany and Lux on the other one. They’re the kind of people Crystal’d be friends with. 

Crystal was sat on the window while drawing. It was a beautiful day, the sun was setting and Crystal observed the birds nest on a tree full of flowers next to the window. Her concentration was gone as her phone started vibrating, Jaida’s name on the screen. 

“Crystal, is Gigi with you?” she asked, and for the noise, Crystal noticed she was driving 

“She’s here” Crystal moved her eyes to the woman lay spread on the bed watching a ‘extremely boring and nonsense’ reality show, according to Crystal. She noticed the way the brunette looked at her and quickly turned the tv off, paying attention to her “I put on speaker”

“Okay, great. Gigi, you’re lucky” the officer said and Gigi widened her eyes in anticipation “I’m not really allowed to say this now but we received an anonymous tip and we found the guy”

“Wait, really?” Gigi felt relieved, she ran to Crystal’s direction so she‘d be closer to the phone “Is he in jail now?”

“Technically, we’re going to interrogate him now” Jaida replied. Meanwhile, Crystal glanced at Gigi and held her hand in assurance, she trusted Jaida’s job “It’s still a long way to go but I can guarantee you’re safe, Gigi. Even so, please stay at the hotel until it’s over, just to make sure”

“Thank you so very much, Jaida” Gigi held the cell phone as if it was Jaida’s hand, her eyes were glassy and she was sure she’d be forever thankful for what Jaida did

“No need to thank me, I’ll see you guys soon”

“How are you feeling?” Crystal asked as soon as her friend hung up the phone. Gigi had a mix of emotions on her face, making it difficult for the brunette to understand her 

“I don’t want to put my expectations high, but I feel like I’m finally free, you know?” The ginger haired woman pursued her lips, looking directly into Crystal’s eyes “And it’s all thanks to you, you saved me, you took care of me, also Jaida did the best she could.....and you never left me, Crystal, so thank you so much” 

“Gigi, I’m going to cry” Crystal chuckled wetly, already in tears while Gigi held both of her hands and giggled at her friend’s reaction “I’m glad I could help you”

“I’m glad you were there” 

***

“In the count of attempt of murder, how do you find?”

Gigi waited so long for this and to make it even worse, it felt like the jury represent wanted to make a dramatic pause before saying it. She closed her fists, feeling her nails forcing on her palms while whispering ‘please, please, please’.

He needed to be arrested. He hadn’t opened his mouth to say why he did it or why choosing Gigi but during the investigation, the police found out he’s been stalking the woman for years. Gigi knows for sure she never saw him before - except in her dreams - so she has no idea why he chose her. Actually, having no idea why he did it only made her want him in jail as soon as possible. 

“The jury finds the defendant Thomas Lewis guilty”

As soon as she heard the word “guilty”, Gigi looked right into her almost-killer, her eyes had no sight of fear at all. Even if his whole face was covered with a hate expression, he’d never touch or see her again.

It’s over, she’s finally free. She won.

Right before she could think too much about it and start to tear up, she felt Crystal’s embrace almost tackling her into the ground. She turned around and hugged her properly. Her mind was now focusedon her freedom, on the brunette’s scent and on how her heart felt warm every time Crystal hugged her

“God, I’m so glad it’s over, I’m so proud of you for being this strong”

“Thank you, Crys” 

“Nicky and your parents want to see you before we stop by the hotel to grab our stuff, they said we’re all going to have lunch together, since you must be starving”

That’s how they all ended up at a restaurant near there, even Jaida joined them. Gigi felt great seeing all those people there for here, from her parents to old her friends like Nicky and Rosy and to her new friends like Jackie, Jaida and Crystal. They insisted to go on court with her to give her support and honestly, Gigi couldn’t be more grateful 

After lunch, they drove back to the hotel to grab their things back and to pay everything. This was okay, now what’s Gigi worried about was coming back home. 

Home. When she got there, her house was a mess. There’s broken glass all over the place, her furniture thrown down over the living room and the plants that weren’t on the floor were dead. 

Exactly how that place looked like, dead. And remembering that Gigi was supposed to be dead too sent shivers down her spine. 

“Crys, I can’t stay here anymore” The ginger haired woman said while taking a look around the place, it wasn’t her home anymore, she didn’t feel safe there “I’ll try to sell the house to buy maybe a new place, an apartment maybe.... it seems safer and I can find a roommate or go back to my mom’s house.... I cant be alone anymore, I-“

“Gigi” Crystal cut her off when she started rambling “Look, my roommate moved out a while ago and I was looking for a new one and I totally understand that you don’t want to stay here any longer, so what do you think of being my new roommate? I have a spare room and you wouldn’t have to find a new apartment” 

“Crystal, I-“

“It’s okay if you don’t want to, I just thought it’d be a good idea”

“And it is!” If you’re okay with that, I’d be forever thankful”

“Yeah, it’ll be nice!”

***

_One year later..._

“Come dance with me!” Crystal grabbed both of Gigi’s hands, pulling her close. Gigi couldn’t help but to giggle at the brunette and, of course, dance with her. While staring at her eyes, Gigi started to realize how much her life has changed, basically flipped around. 

It’s been one year and six months after the scariest day of Gigi’s life. Of course things are better now that she started talking to a psychologist and with her friends help, but she wasn’t able to forget it yet. Everything happened too fast. Six months after that horrible day, she started dating Crystal and they wanted to celebrate their first year together.

Well, their love story had a different begging but it didn’t stop them from falling in love for each other when they started living together. Still, Gigi couldn’t believe it’s been so long. And also, she couldn’t be more grateful to have Crystal with her. 

As their one year anniversary, Crystal prepared a small surprise for her girlfriend. Their house had a roof where Crystal’d use mostly to do laundry but tonight she decided to use it for a different thing. She put a huge blanket on the floor and covered all of the area with fairy lights and she also made a playlist with all of their favorite songs so they could dance together. Besides, she cooked dinner while Gigi was having classes. 

Now, with her pale arms around Crystal’s neck and the brunette’s hands around her waist, Gigi felt grateful for surviving the worst day of her life. And she knew she’d never let the girl in her arms go, just like Crystal didn’t let Gigi go a year and six months ago. 

“I still can’t believe a frying pan saved my life”

“Oh so the frying pan gets all the credits?” Crystal fake gasped and pouted like a child, pretending to be offended 

“You’re so stupid” Gigi chuckled, resting her head on the brunette’s shoulder 

“Well, you shouldn’t be saying that to your life savior, your knight in shining armor with a frying pan as a weapon”

“That’s true but also I’m glad you were there” 


End file.
